Reign
by Doctor Writer M.D
Summary: The Districts of Panam are ruled by kings and queens. After an assassination attempt on Katniss Everdeen, princess of District 12 and heiress to the throne, she is sent to the only safe place for royalty, the Academy in the Capitol. However, it is soon found out that secrets and dangers lie even this safe haven. Who can Katniss really trust?


"May I see mother?" Katniss demanded to the guards at the entrance of her mother's private chambers.

She saw glanced a small glimpse of fear in their eyes as they moved to open the large doors they were guarding, granting Katniss access.

"Would you care to explain to me why I have been prohibited to going hunting this fine morning?" She spat to her mother, who was sitting behind the large desk in her room.

"It's dangerous. After what happened last night, you should do better in ensuring your safety as the future queen of this District." Her mother replied without looking up from the important letter she was writing.

Katniss scoffed. "Of course. I simply forgot that I had to stay alive solely for the sake of this District. Oh, poor District 12, wouldn't want to lose their future heiress to the throne."

Her mother bothered by her bitter tone, looked up from the letter, placed her pen on the desk, and proclaimed. "You really need to take this more seriously. You don't how many people out there, in the other Districts would like to see District 12 fall, who would like to have the opportunity to take us over. We can't seem weak. Now more than ever, we need you alive and strong."

Katniss was truly tired of this. Tired of the immense pressure placed on her to be strong and act like the future queen of an entire District. She was only 16 for god sake.

Ever since her Dad died, the attention and pressure have been on her. Once she is 18, she is supposed to succeed the throne and be queen. She dreaded that day, although everyone else seemed to be praying for it to come forth.

Of course, with the attention, also comes threats. Last night was the 2nd assassination attempt on her life in the past year. Someone tried to slip poison in her dinner, however, due to her mother paranoia from the 1st attempt, she ordered all of Katniss meals and drinks to be tested before served.

"It's not safe for you here anymore." Her mother declared walking towards Katniss.

"Has it ever been?" Katniss scowled.

Queen Everdeen smiled at her daughter's cheekiness. "I guess not. But now, more than ever, you are in danger. There was poison in your food last night, which means that someone knew particular which plate was yours and intentionally poisoned it. We are not only talking about an assassination attempt, we are also talking about treason. There is an enemy in the palace."

"What do you have planned?" Katniss asked. Her mother always had something plan. She always had one step ahead of the enemies.

"I really did not want to do this, but I guess I have no choice. I always promised myself- and your dad- that if things get as far as I think it's about to get, that I will send you to the Academy." Queen Everdeen was pacing in front of Katniss, from left to right.

Katniss scoffed again. Not the Academy. Anything but the Academy.

Seeing the look on her daughter's face, Queen Everdeen stated, "You know that I don't like this idea as much as you do, but it must be done. For your sake and the district's."

"Really, Mom?" Katniss moaned. "Can't you send me to Uncle Slater in District 11 or something?"

"You don't quite understand do you?" Queen Everdeen said peering at Katniss. "We can trust no one."

Katniss raised an eyebrow.

"The Academy is the safest place for you now." Her mother declared.

Katniss finally realizing that there is nothing she could do to change her mother's mind asked, quite bitterly, "And how long do you plan to ship me off to that…that place?"

"Until you're ready. Until you are fit to be queen."

Great, Katniss thought. Two years maximum in that hell hole. Well, that's going to be bloody fantastic.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think it will be." Queen Everdeen tried to confront her daughter in the hovercraft, two weeks later.

Katniss scoffed and smiled fake smile. She could not even manage to look at her mother at this moment.

"Look." The queen addressed before sitting beside her daughter. "The Academy is a great place. I spent some good time there also when I was your age and -."

"And look how you turn out. Yippie yeah." Katniss interrupted before her mother could finish.

Her mother gave her a look, but at the moment, Katniss could care less. She was pissed, she was being shipped off to a place where she knew nobody; where more danger could lurk; and mainly, she was being shipped off away from Prim, the only person she cared remotely for. Of course, she cared for her mother, but right now, she did not like her too much.

"You know that's where I met your father." her mother continued. "You never know, you could meet some powerful prince from another District who may help be willing to help in the protection of District 12 borders."

Katniss turned sharply to her mother. " Is that your motives for sending me to the Academy. So that I whore myself out for power and protection?"

"No! By all means, no. I was just…just…" Queen Everdeen could not finish her sentence. A man- a boy rather- interrupted her by entering the room.

When he realized that he just interrupted the queen and princess, he started bowing and spurted out, "I'm sorry our majesty. I-I was just-just…"

"No worries, Peeta, is it?" The queen interrupted him this time.

"Ye-Yes, your majesty. Peeta Mellark, at your service." He dropped to his knees as the queen approached him.

"It's ok, Peeta. You can rise." The queen declared.

When he was standing , Queen Everdeen approached him standing really close to his face then whispered, "I am placing my daughter's life in your hand. You must realize what a delicate job this is. I want you while in the Capitol, to watch every step…"

"For god sake, Mom, I can hear you." Katniss declared reminding her mother that she was still in the room.

When her mother did not turn, Katniss continued, "If you were going to get me a personal guard, the least you could have done was get me someone looking quite a bit useful."

Peeta flints at the insult but tried his best to show any reaction.

"Katniss, don't be rude." Queen Everdeen reprimanded her daughter.

Katniss rolled her eyes and looked away, seething with anger.

"I shall go now. Send me a message once you reached. Peeta." The queen addressed before she exited the hovercraft.

Katniss and Peeta were alone now. The tension could be cut with a knife, and fear radiated from Peeta, although he wasn't sure why he was afraid. The most that the princess could do was be rude to him.

As they felt the hovercraft lift off the ground, Katniss walked up and approached Peeta.

She stared at his face for a second and he struggled to maintain eye contact when he wanted to look down at his feet so badly.

"You say nothing. Or do nothing. You don't even make yourself present, without my orders. Do you understand!?" She declared in a very authoritative voice.

Peeta meekly nodded his head and looked down at his feet, not wanting to look at her face anymore. He just heard her steps as she walked out of the room and slammed the door.


End file.
